Promises & Forever
by justpeaches
Summary: ‘Don’t make anymore promises if you’re just going to break them, Sasuke...’ ‘I won’t break them, not anymore.’ - SasuSaku : One-Shot.


A/N : _Wow. I'm starting to write more than I draw.. Haa!  
_

So _any_way, I was a bit hesitant in posting this fic, it was kind of different from when I first wrote it... It went through some major editing.

_And I'm still not completely happy with it._

Plus, I hate the title. Ugh.. I was actually contemplating about just leaving it as 'Title-less', but I seriously wanted an actual title and it ended up as this lame thing.

Buuut yea!

_OH_! And I thank those who favorited, reviewed, etc..

_You guys are frickin' awesome!_

_Ferserious._

Disclaimer : I own _nothin'._

* * *

**Promises & Forever**

''_Better a broken promise... than none at all.''_

_.._

_.._

_..  
_

Wisps of soft pink ghosted over porcelain shoulders, dull emerald eyes staring blankly into nothing. Stars shined brightly against an inky black sky, the Milky Way slightly visible. The pale moon illuminated her face and she numbly wondered how long she had been sitting at her windowsill.

Waiting…

..

'_Sasuke-kun,' Sakura Haruno frowned, 'don't leave.' She held onto the sleeve of his shirt, holding him tighter in their embrace._

_Sasuke sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, 'I have to.'_

'_Please…' she pleaded; she didn't want him to leave again. 'I'll come back, you just have to wait.' He said, planting a kiss to her forehead._

'_You're not going to come back.' Sakura replied, emerald eyes unsure._

'_I promise.'_

'An empty promise.' _Sakura thought, watching him walk out the gates of Konoha. _

..

Another whistle of cold wind blew through her open window, biting at her forearms and crawling upwards to push at her hair.

It felt so useless waiting. But she still did, wanting, wishing for his promise to be true.

She ignored the numbness of the cold, she ignored everything. There was no more fire in her eyes, no spark of hope because she didn't want to care anymore. She didn't want to put all of her hope in to promises. Not since-

'Sasuke…' Her lips moved, voicing an inaudible whisper.

..

'_I love you, Sasuke-kun.' Her smile was bright._

_Pale lips twitched upwards, 'I love you, forever.'_

_A bell-like laugh, 'Forever, Saskue-kun?'_

'_Yes. I promise.'_

..

The corner of Sakura's lips turned downwards in a slight frown. _Another empty promise._

A hand went to wipe at tearstained cheeks. She needed to stop thinking about him. There was no use in waiting anymore…

She ignored the sudden voice in her head. _His_ voice.

'_Sakura…_' The voice smoothly repeated. Sakura stiffened slightly, her head slowly turning to look at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha. She stared at him unbelievingly; breath hitching for only a second. She twisted fully to look at him. He stared back.

A deafening silence.

..

'_Don't make anymore promises if you're just going to break them, Sasuke...'_

'_I won't break them, not anymore.'_

'_How can you be so sure?'_

'_Because promises are everything to you…'_

_.._

Her cheeks glistened, in the moonlight. Wind flew in from the window, carrying her whispered words towards his standing figure.

'You came.' Her voice filled with surprise.

Sasuke frowned, moving to stand a few feet away from her. She was unfazed, wide exhausted eyes gazed tiredly up at him.

'I told you I would,' he said, 'I promised.'

She nodded once, eyes looking down at her hands, she replied, 'A few years ago you also promised you loved me.' _I sat here every night, waiting for you to come back since then._

It was his turn to nod, 'Forever.'

Sakura shook her head, a bittersweet smile on her lips. She didn't believe in 'forever' anymore. 'Forever doesn't exist, Sasuke,' he noted she didn't add the _'kun'_, 'it shouldn't even be a word...' Her voice slightly cracked, a single tear gliding down her cheek and falling onto her palm.

She was tired of hurting.

'Aa, but it is.' Sasuke said confidently. 'I'll love you, _forever_.'

'How long _is_ forever, Sasuke?' She asked, almost pleaded. She looked up at him with confused, glowing eyes.

Sasuke extended his hand, obsidian eyes full of promise.

'Take my hand and I'll show you.'

..

..

_End._

* * *

_Gah._ I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
And if you didn't like it, well...

_That sucks..._

Anyway... I'm not sure how I came up with this, just that I remember being in some kinda broody mood most of the week... _Whatever._

So like...

Love it, hate it, criticize it... whatever! Just _review_ it!

_Please?_

Thanks.


End file.
